Zitento Metropolitan Transportation District
The Zitento Metropolitan Transportation District, more commonly known as simply "Metro" on transit vehicles and services, is the transportation agency of the Zitento Metro District. Like all of New Zekia's cities, more than 80% of the population uses transit. Thus transit services make up the of bulk the agencies resources. Zitento Metro operates 5,000 buses providing local, limited stop, express, and bus rapid transit(BRT) service. The agency also operates an extensive system of Rapid transit that includes subway, monorail, and commuter rail services. However, it does not directly operate the EZ Train commuter rail lines, which connect to Ezekiel City and the City of Zi, however it does directly operate the North Zitento Xpress, or NZX, an Electric Multi-Unit commuter rail service. Transit vehicles are manufactured by New Zekia's number one exporter, AIRWing, Inc by it's Motors and Heavy Industries subsidaries. A valid New Zekian Citizen Tax Card (Sent by mail every year to all New Zekian citizens that have paid their full taxes) must be in possession to use the system. Subway Services Most of the city is covered by an extensive HRT network. The system is 100% underground with maintenance facilities at-grade. The North Zitento Line(Red) does a clockwise loop in downtown zitento, acting as a shuttle to connect other lines. Only every 3rd train leaves the loop and returns to the North Zitento Station. 'Kellman Hills Mall' Because the Kellman Hills Mall was constructed after the Kernar Line(Yellow), a free shuttle is provided to from the Kellman Hills Mall Transit Center. Bus and BRT Services Zitento Metro provides local, limited stop, express, and bus rapid transit(BRT) service. Limited stop is referred to as the brand "RAPID". Most buses have special livery for the service, but is not common to see local buses running the service. Only NABI Metro 45Cs are used on the service. Express service provides non stop travel between two major points in a city. For example, Douglass Silva Center to Kellman Hills Mall. BRT Zitento's BRT network originally began as Priority Bus Service. This service featured 100% bus lanes, and 100% signal priority with further right-of-way priority over local, limited, and express buses. In 1167 WH, Zitento Metro introduced the "X Line" BRT service that would serve the newly built Kolsin Transitway, built in the median of National Auxilary Speed Route 921. The transitway stretches from Main St in downtown to Holimer Bl / Zimon Ave. Soon after X line was introduced, the number of transfers at the Tzar St transitway station to get to jobs at the Maple Corporation facility was apparent. Metro would later introduce line X02, a branch of the orignal service that would give Maple Corp and other South Industry district commuters a one seat ride. There are plans to replace RAPID 264 and the 264 Priority Bus Service with a new transitway way down Centrilium Bl as a new branch of X Line service, numbered X64. Numbering Scheme *N-S routes are number 301-399, and are odds only(so, 357, 379, 333, BUT NO 346). *E-W routes are number 202-298, and are evens only(so 210, 214, 280, BUT NO 213). *Routes connecting to downtown are numbered 700-799. *Rapids have no special numbering, so the 210 rapid is just known as "Rapid 210" or shortly "R210" *Official X Line BRT numbers are X01-X99. Fleet 'Bus Fleet' 'Subway (HRT) Fleet' 'Monorail Fleet'